User talk:Great Expectations
.... Actually, yea, go ahead, I thought it was still on the really full list, but I was just looking again and it's not, so that's fine.BachLynn(Send an Owl!) 20:22, December 30, 2011 (UTC) xyz Hesperathousa <------There is one, but it's up for adoption. Hesperides <----- That's what they areBachLynn(Send an Owl!) 15:57, January 1, 2012 (UTC) sorry!! Hi there!! its me! I'm sorry for replying late but I reply!!A smile a day keeps the doctor away! So smile! cause it burns calories and makes you look younger! 08:40, January 5, 2012 (UTC) thank you Hi there I'm just writing here to say thank you for every good things you did and sorry for evey bad things I did last year... So here is a badge to say those feelings even more. P.S:sorry if its bad.cause I just learn how to do it...Again sorry!A smile a day keeps the doctor away! So smile! cause it burns calories and makes you look younger! 10:51, January 6, 2012 (UTC) No spamming please Okay look I do not know what went through your head to even think spamming the chat was a good idea but your getting a verbal warning and if you do it again it's an actual warning. Thank you and have a good day. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 22:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) New Hephaestus Powers The powers for Hephaestus' Cabin has changed, please make the changes to your character page ASAP. Hephaestus' Cabin Thanks - ♫ LoveCatsOwls ♫ ♥ Talk to Me! ♥ 17:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm not an acutal claimer, I only look at the claim and tell what can be worked on. You know that right? I just wanna diuble check.Bctcz 10:28, January 17, 2012 (UTC) Also with B i'm not an actual claimer i can't actually say hey this is a kid of blah blah blah. I'm RE. "Evils ubiquity. You can't run from your history. Your past will seek you endlessly."-Ghost the Narrator 15:49, January 17, 2012 (UTC) claim Hey were you still going to work on this claim, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Hearth/Red_-_Unclaimed&t=20120108053659 , I know Hestia is already taken for a priestess, but wasn't sure if you wanted to change it up for a priestess that isn't taken, up to you, let me know oh and Oh and this claim, http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Ivy_Davis&t=20120109235947 , you haven't worked on it in 2 weeks, do you still want it or what? fear this is why my friends are soo scared if I'm bored or dont have anything to do... Anyway enjoy!! Cause I'm gonna change some or delete it if I get bored again...A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 11:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh god!! I'm soo sorry I had a sugar rush moment when I did this! so I hope you would forgive me cause this badge isnt perfect yet!!!A champion is someone who gets up, even when he can't 11:23, January 28, 2012 (UTC)